Season10
by Pomsterr
Summary: Superman steps up. Lois Lane learns lessons. A lot of Clois and Chlollie. Some JLA.
1. 1Nostalgia part One

"Clark!" Lois exclaimed to herself, still tasting his lips that were intertwined with hers no less than thirty seconds ago.

In her mind, it all made sense now. The disappearances, his presence in every accident that had occurred in Metropolis, but more importantly, his sudden interest in The Blur.

_"Will I be enough?" Clark said to her._

She probably would have said yes, but after seeing two sides of him, Lois didn't know who she was in love with; The Blur, the very essence of heroism who fights for justice and defies anyone who opposes morality, or Clark Kent, the farm boy who she spent two years fawning over, despite his wardrobe malfunctioning and his nerdy glasses.

The thought of having both was too mind boggling for Lois and then she remembered Ollie.

_"I let you go so you could save the world!" she cried in despair while Oliver Queen lay there on his death bed. _

Could she let Clark go like she did Ollie? Or would the pain cause her to disintegrate beyond repair?

After all, she was willing to give up Nairobi and working with Perry for HIM. Surely Clark-The Blur could understand the reluctance? Lois Lane could never be a martyr when it came to Smallville; it'd be too much.

She remembered the kiss again and again. Even though her heart dissolved into the pit of her stomach and her lips moved on their own accord, the kiss felt wrong. It felt like a goodbye. Why would he do that? Did he mean it when he said going to Africa would be the best thing for her? Her thoughts pondered everywhere.

At that moment, a glint of white light appeared across that creepy looking building and caught Lois' eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" she paused for a bit and thought she saw The Blur, but it could have been a gust of wind for all she knew. There were people there too; all circling the source of the blinding light, fading into it one by one. They had powers! She saw them before on the news, destroying monuments and burning their symbol on them. They were just like The Blur! If they were disappearing, did that mean? …

"NO!" she cried out, "Clark! Blur! He's leaving me! He's leaving us!" Lois Lane never falters, not even when her monster truck was taken away by the general, but that day, her knees gave in. She tried her hardest to reach for her phone. It went straight to voicemail.

"Chloe! Pick up the damn phone! The Blur is in trouble, you have GOT to help me!"

Lois Lane never feels helpless, there's ALWAYS a way to fix things. She had to let him know she loved him. With or without the super powers.

Her body automatically started to run towards the derelict building. Her pupils focused where Clark could be. Just to say goodbye…just seeing his silhouette one last time would keep her sane.

Her heart stopped. The oxygen around her refused to go into her lungs. She wanted to scream but the shock of what she was seeing had robbed Lois of her senses; .

"CLARK!" she screamed, collapsing onto the floor beside him, "PLEASE! LOOK AT ME, CLARK!" her voice was agonised and tormented with despair.

"Lois" he croaked weakly, "I'm sorry for n-"

"Sshh", she whispered tearfully, "we're going to get you to the hospital. I'm going to get Ollie and he's going to get the best doctors to fix you up"

"Lois, you-don't. You don't understand. I love you Lois. I'm sorry."

"No! Don't say that Bl-Clark! Please, just tell me what I should do! Please! The world needs you...I need you. Clark, please!" the helplessness in Lois' voice sank Clark's heart deeper and deeper. He loved his Lois and Blur's Lois. Blur's Lois was so different. Loyal, wonderful, blindly in love with a man she'd never seen. Wonderful Lois, his Lois. He could have both. His Lois, he owed her it...Oliver was right.

"AAAARGH!" he took the blue kryptonite knife out, "Throw that away as far as you can!"

Lois did what she had to. She ripped the sleeves of her blouse and tied it as tight as she could around his abdomen.

Clark's sweat coated face looked up at her with a glint in his eyes; even in pain, lying on the wet cold floor, Lois still stirred lava in him every time.

She rocked his head in her arms, waiting for him to heal. But Clark wouldn't. The blood kept oozing out and his shoulder was still in the abnormal position.

"Clark! Don't fall asleep okay! I need you to heal faster!"

"I can't. I think there are fragments of blue kryptonite in my wound" he muttered sleepily, still looking into her eyes.

Undoing the bandage, Lois got her hand sanitiser out of her purse and began cleaning the wound. Every time Clark winced, a knife twisted in her stomach, but she had to do this to save Clark, to save the world and, to save her sanity.

His hips spasmed as she picked the gritty rock out of him. "I'm no doctor, but I think that's all of it" Lois said, sweating from the amount of concentration diminished by her body. Clark tried to sit up, but collapsed almost instantly. He needed the sun rays to touch his skin.

"Whoa there, Smallville. Take it easy!" Lois shouted half angrily and half worrying, but she calmed down eventually.

The black leather jacket was draped across his chest and the black shirt with The Blur's symbol lay in front of Lois.

"I had no idea that you...I mean, it's not like I-I don't know what I'm saying. You, Smallville, can't lie your way out of taking my maple syrup doughnut, but here you are with an alter ego, or a secret identity pretending to live a dull and mundane human life when you deserve SO much better. I mean, you're a god amongst man and I'm just a silly little reporter who's lucky to be alive because of you!" Crying was for dweebs and preppy girls. Lois Lane doesn't cry, but the tears flowed down her cheeks nonetheless. It wasn't long before she fell asleep on Clark's chest; the only comfort she needed and wanted.

"Aah", Clark sighed with content. The sun was glaring at him, almost as is it was focusing all the light onto him. The wound dissolved and a fresh layer of creamy tan skin stretched over it. His shoulder moulded back to its natural position and the fresh black bruises vanished from his back.

Lois sat there watching the contours of Clark's body shift into their rightful place with an awestruck look on her face.

"You Lois", he spoke gruffly holding her head to his chest "are the One. You don't know how hard it's been not being able to tell you the truth. To hold you in my arms and say everything is going to be okay; to tell you not to go to Nairobi because it would SHATTER my heart and RUIN me. You are the most important person in my life and living with you has shown me a part of life that I've never seen."

He felt her face darken. Clark lifted her chin and looked into her deep eyes.

"It is my duty to protect the world. Even if it is my number one priority, NEVER think that it is more important than you."

Lois' brain was mushy. Her lower lips trembled ever so slightly that it would not be visible to the naked eye, but Clark saw clearly.

This was a pivotal moment in their relationship; all secrets were out and they knew where they stood.

Lois had a missing shoe and her face was blotchy with tear stained mascara.

"I think we should go h-" Lois started talking, "ome...wow! That was quick."

The phone was ringing. "Ugh! They'll leave a message."

"What if it's important?" Clark asked. He handed the phone to her, she handed it back, "You pick it up" she smiled.

"Hi- Chloe? What's wrong? WHAT? Slow down! Hold on, I'm coming", Clark muttered into the receiver.

"Hold on one minute! You can't leave me here while my cousin is having a nervous break down! Take me with you"

"Lois please, you might get hurt and I'd never forgive my-"

She grabbed his head and pulled it towards hers. Their lips fused together and moved in ways neither of them thought they were capable of, until they couldn't breath. Lois tugged Clark's lower lip with her teeth, "And what would I do if anything ever happens to you? I'm not the soft type, but I think I'd rather get cuts and bruises here and there than let you go."

"Chloe! I love you!"

Time stopped for a fraction of a second before Chloe could respond. "I love you!" was all she could manage.

"Ollie no! Please! OLLIE!" her screams were panic stricken and concentrated with an emotion beyond anything she'd ever felt.

Sobbing powerlessly, she tried getting the signal back.

There and then, Chloe knew what she had to do. He told her this would happen if she didn't go to Him. It was her fault. All her fault and she had to get Oliver back.

Her work was relentless, searching for clues and attacking their firewall with every ounce of energy and expertise she had. Chloe hadn't noticed the sun rising, or Lois calling or the tears in her eyes that she tried so hard not to spill over.

"Lois? Clark! Thank God! Ollie's been captured by someone! They're not Kandorian. I've hacked into one of their transmitters and have located their site. We need to save him Clark! We just HAVE to!"

The burden of everything, the death of Jimmy, her mum, almost losing Clark and now Ollie. It was too much for her now.

Her fingers did the work while her mind became point blank and streams of tears gushed down her face.

_Ollie, target practicing. Motioning to her to join him, touching her so tenderly._

_"How do I know when to let go?"_

_"It's all about_ _your heart...Just listen, right there in between the beats. That's when_ _you let go."_

It felt so real, Chloe reached over to touch his face, but it was snatched away from her and she was left alone in Watch Tower...again.

Chloe was shaking with fear, her face swollen because of the tears and her arms longing to feel Ollie's warm touch.

A whoosh of wind forced an upright position out of her.

"Clark!"

"Chloe! Are you okay?" Clark held her in his chest gently. His most loyal and loving friend…even more than that; like a sister he never had. Her pain was his pain. Chloe had been through so much and it was all because of HIS secret and HIS destiny. Up until now, Chloe had always been strong, bouncing back, time after time after time. Now though, Clark knew she was at the end of her tether.

"Chloe?" another voice appeared behind Clark, "You know! Of course you would. What's going on?"

"Lois?" Chloe's glanced alarmingly at Clark, "You told her?"

He nodded.

Chloe's body recoiled unnaturally and formed rigidly like a sculpture. She was experiencing another flash back.

"_Getting the Queen size bed was the right choice then"_

"_Hell yes. I think it's time for round three."_

_Oliver blew his breath on Chloe's left ear, which made her shiver. _

Chloe felt Oliver's lips resting on her shoulder; the best feeling in the world. Simultaneously, his body was robbed away from her; leaving Chloe yearning for his presence even more.

Yet again, Chloe found herself shivering and sweating and this time, she had Clark to grip on to, for her fear was unexplainably powerful and physically painful.


	2. 1Nostalgia part Two

The man behind the green velvet curtains wept uncontrollably. The confined walls around him were a subject to his abuse as he violently thrashed his own head against them.

"Why Chloe!" was all his brain allowed his mouth to utter, "Anybody else! Why not Mercer? Why Chloe?"

"Because you love her Mr Queen and because you have something that belongs to me."

Oliver's head shot up "Leave her out of this. She did NOTHING! You hear me! Leave her out of this!" he got down on his knees, "What do you want? I'll give you anything, just leave her."

The mysterious man raised his eye brows in amusement, "You seem to love this Chloe woman very much. I wonder what you'll do if I decide to, er, terminate her" he grimaced wickedly.

Oliver felt his blood boil where rage replaced the sense of vulnerability he had and hot, white light took over his vision.

He could have had months of time with Chloe. Years even, had it not been for his arrogance and stubbornness that compelled him to live up to his notorious Playboy expectations. She was right in front of him, but still he made the inevitable mistake of running after Lois Lane, the beauty queen who provided him with a distraction and who he fell for. Oliver had to fix this mess, for Chloe if not for the League. Gritting his teeth as if he could kill with them, Oliver's vision focused on the man again

"I won't ask you again Mr Queen. Where is the Strand Twenty Seven DNA?" said the sneering man.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Oliver screamed in pain as the cloud of gas engulfed his lungs and his body twisted into a robot-like figure.

He was having another flashback.

_The brilliant sun illuminated her face like spotlight on one person out of the hundreds around the pair._

"_Even with your face in the gutter, you still had the hero in your heart."_

"_You saved my life, Chloe. Both the myth and the man."_

Her tiny hands overwhelmed his senses and, for those short seconds, he forgot he was being held prisoner in the middle of nowhere and smiled contently, remembering the nights they spent and the cute little scar she had under her ribs.

Instantaneously, Oliver felt the hands rip away from him viciously and found himself on the floor in excruciating pain that was both physical and mental. Shivers ran down his spine and beads of sweat dripped down his nose. "What are you doing to me? To us? I can tell she feels it too!"

"Strong connections make my _friend's_ gift even more potent than it would have been had it were, say, Lois Lane or Tess Mercer."

"Your friend? Hah! Give me a break. Surely you mean another one of your lapdogs you've trained to be at your beck and call?" Even in shackles, Oliver's sheer cheek came through distinctly.

"The more he uses his _gift_, the stronger your bond gets. This will eventually lead to brain aneurisms and in turn, DEATH."

"AAARGH!" Oliver's body distorted into different shapes. His chest jutted out and the muscles of his thighs contracted.

"_Your taste in wine is almost as good as your taste in women!"_

"_Why, thank you. There seems to be a drop of Pinot Grigio left on your lips."_

_Oliver swept Chloe in his arms and kissed her hungrily. She pulled his hair automatically and their mouths moved against one another in the most explicit way possible._

This wasn't just 'fun'. This was more than fun; it was tantalisingly satisfying and felt different from any other sexual encounter Oliver has ever stumbled up. He felt her and touched her everywhere. To him, it was as real as the electric barrier around him and as tangible as the floor he writhed in pain on.

Gasping for air, Oliver begged the man to stop, "Please stop! PLEASE! This is beyond pain. It's burning my mind, every cell in my body. Every cell in HER body! PLEASE!"

"Then tell me where Strand Twenty Seven DNA is!"

"I TOLD you. I don't know what you're going on about. PLEASE!" big rolls of tears fell down his sweaty face.

Oliver wasn't begging for his life; he was begging for Chloe's. No human should ever have to go through what he was experiencing; especially not Chloe. Not sweet, lovely Chloe.

"That'll be it…for now, anyway. I have other business to attend to. You have four hours to tell me. Every two hours, my friend here will take you on a trip back to memory lane." The man said in a matter of fact manner.

"Also, you have ten seconds, 'memory-time' until yours and Miss Sullivan's brain will fuse and combust. I'd think fast if I were you Mr Queen. Time flies by when you're having _fun._"

"You sick son of a bitch. Kill me! Let her be, you bastard"

The man chuckled quietly as he exited the darkened compartment.

"Where are you? Show yourself now! Don't hide in the shadows you COWARD" Oliver shouted mockingly, still gasping for the air that would refuse to cleanse his terror stricken lungs.

An aged man stepped out of the shadows and into Oliver's view.

"That can't be possible! You're meant to be...I thought you were-I SAW YOU GET BURIED."

"Aah Oliver. You've changed a lot since the last time I saw you. Circumstances change I suppose" the man monotonously muttered, "Clark is well I hope?" His voice faltered at that name and Oliver noticed it.

"Mr Kent…I don't understand! What happened to you?"

"Aah. Well, that would be telling now, wouldn't it?" Jonathan sneered unnaturally, as if he were forced to do so.

Sudden realisation sunk into Oliver's brain. He peered into Jonathan's eyes…they were not the blue he had before. Jonathan's eyes were a conspicuous shade of yellow-green which reminded Oliver of the time he nearly killed Clark.

"Mr. Kent! They've injected you with the abiding Serum! The one made from Chloe's mum's DNA! You have to fight it Mr. Kent, it will make you do horrible things."

Oliver knew this was not enough. He carried on, "Clark thinks about you everyday you know. In between juggling his job, Lois, his other _duties_ and the chores at the farm; he still goes into the barn and polishes your tractor everyday, without any _special help_."

Jonathan Kent's eyes were getting darker. Oliver's plan was working.

"Even Martha dropped by a couple of weeks ago with Perry. She still has your coat hung on the hooks"

"Perry? What's HE doing in my house?" Jonathan said angrily, Oliver's plan back fired. "It's not working. Whatever it is that you're trying to do!" His eyes turned a little brighter.

"GAH! AAARGH!" Oliver's back arched inhumanly while his tightened knuckles dug into his leg.

_Flashes of Chloe's face flickered in Oliver's eyes. From the first day he met her in the barn, to the last time they kissed._

"_If there's going to be a war breaking out, I want to be in the fox hole with you" Brown eyes met the green as Chloe tapped her way into the secret satellite. Her mouth stretched into a smile…_

_NO. I don't want to remember these! Get them out. Chloe! If you can hear me, stop remembering our memories. They make it worse!_

Oliver's shuddering body spasmed as if his brain was experiencing an epileptic shock. He could only take so much.

"You have three seconds of your life left…let's make it a _memorable _one shall we?" Jonathan's face twisted into a grimace.

"NO, PLEASE! PLEASE!" Oliver cried out, "Imagine what Clark would say if he saw you now. What would Martha think? Would they say you're sadistic? Just like Lex! Like a LUTHOR who tried everything in their power to expose and kill your SON!"

Oliver could feel it. He was getting there.

"The two most important people in your life scared of you, disappointed in you. Disgusted by you! Are you going to let that happen?"

Jonathan's eyes darkened remarkably; almost back to normal. Oliver HAD to say the right thing or Chloe would die in three seconds.

"What kind of a father would you have been to your late unborn child? All the grief and pain and endurance would have been for NOTHING Mr. Kent!"

That had done it. Jonathan collapsed in front of the electric barrier and started to sob hysterically.

What lay in front of Oliver was a broken man, shattered beyond repair.

"I've done SUCH bad things in the past five years. My principles and morals went down the drain!" Jonathan knocked the wall and made a crack on it. It took him twelve minutes to maintain his emotional equilibrium.

Oliver counted every second.

Finally, Jonathan got up and let Oliver out. Four hours sped past, but felt like years to Oliver.

Jonathan's sweat coated face smoothed as he got to his feet.

"Go Oliver."

"What about you?"

"They'll track me down and inject me with more poison. Just go!" Jonathan replied, "Don't tell Clark I'm alive."

"Why not?"

"JUST RUN OLIVER! HE'S NEARLY HERE!"

"I will NOT leave you here!" Oliver protested, but he felt a needle stab his neck and Jonathan ordered, "Get back to Metropolis NOW and don't leave any trails."

Oliver's eyes turned yellow as he nodded robotically, "And forget that I am the

_Gifted Friend._"

As he made his way out, Jonathan threw himself onto the electric barrier in the

holding room and screeched as if he were a tortured beast. At least he had died on his

terms, he thought.

Oliver kept running, ignoring everything and anything in his surroundings. After an

hour did he realise what had happened. '_Who was that gifted man?" _he thought to

himself. The last few hours were the worst of his life. It even beat the time when he

wanted to kill himself. He shuddered at the thought now…

A gust of wind hit Oliver like a smack in the face. It was Clark.

"Clark! How's Chloe!" he threw himself at Clark for support.

"She's fine; just a little shaken. Brainiac made the pathways in her brain stronger,

which allows Chloe to handle high level brain activity." Clark was trying to reassure

Oliver, but he wasn't having any of it. He needed to see her. To feel her so

He knew she was till here. "Clark…I'm drained out man. This brain thing really

knocked the Green outta Green Arrow. Take me to Watch Tower now. Please."

Just as Oliver opened his eyes, he stood in the elevator of Watch Tower.

"Name: Oliver Queen Green Arrow. Pass code: 3029JD03ND" he said out loud.

"Bio-scan complete. Welcome to Watch Tower Mr. Queen."

The door opened.

He took a breath as he stepped into the room where it all began.

"OLLIE!"

Time stopped as Oliver picked Chloe up, embracing her and smelling her hair.

Carrying her to the couch, he pressed his lips onto her ear lobe and whispered, "I'd go

through all that if it means I get a reception like this."

"I love you Ollie" Chloe murmured shaking her head, "I don't want to go home

tonight. Let's stay here."

"Whatever you want Chlo. I love you too. More than you know."

They sat on the couch, drained of energy, left with the desire to just sit side by side

and hold each other until the sun rose.

"I could get used to this"

"So could I"

"Clark", Lois said, "You remember I said I wanted to take things slowly a few days

ago?"

"Yes…" Clark responded nervously.

"Well, I kinda lied. I think we should do it."

Clark sloshed coffee all over his shirt, "What NOW?"

"When else oh mighty Blur?" she teased him, "Come on Smallville, I don't mind sleeping with an alien…you know; I kinda had a thing for Spock."

"YOU watch Star Trek?" laughed Clark, unbuttoning his coffee stained shirt.

"Only because Chloe's DVD collection was lacking. Ahem." She blushed, remembering a dream that recurred frequently the nights she missed Clark…_ "Aah, those lovely hips"_

Lois' phone started ringing.

"Aw man. Let it go to voicemail" she grumbled incoherently, lost in her trail of thought.

"What if it's our new editor? You'll miss the next headline" Clark raised his eye brows.

"Let it go to voicemail. I have The Blur on lock now; I can get a headline WHENEVER I want." Lois said in a matter-of-factly way.

"Oh really now?" he said provocatively, "What makes you so sure you've got him on 'lock' now?"

"Well, for one thing; he's a farm boy."

"And what's the other thing?"

"Well, erm, I happen to love him…a LOT and uhm. I'm sure he feels the same way" Lois answered, getting all hot and bothered.

Clark's lips twitched and a smile was strewn across his mouth.

"Well, he'd better" she added darkly.

Clark pulled her onto his lap and brushed his lips across Lois' shoulders, down her arms then on her lips. Their mouths tingled with pleasure as the heat and excitement they shared could finally be expressed in a properly functional relationship.

Let's just say when it came to sex; the gentle, nerdy farm boy let The Blur have his way.


	3. 2New Kandor part One

**New Kandor Part 1**

He cowered into the darkness, retreating back into his safe place. The new Kandor was being built from scratch and the Kandorians did everything in their power to make sure _unwanted visitors_ couldn't get in within four miles of the newly built city.

This world was truly magnificent.

The skies were purple in the day and red at night; mainly due to the nitrogen atoms that were reflecting light from the red sun. The valleys cut through the metro landscape like a power line cut across the sun set. River Fayora, they decided to name it, streamed from corner to corner of the city providing clean, fresh and the sweetest tasting water you could ever imagine.

"Kneel before Zod!" a mad man whispered manically, "I said KNEEL!"

Zod bellowed with anger; being exiled from HIS Empire by HIS soldiers. His _slaves. _

"You betrayed your own kind!"

"I did what was best for my men."

"And your unborn child? What about him?"

"It was a boy? My boy? My _son?_"

"Look where your ignorance and egotistical approach got you; an outcast of society, no value, no reputation. No love or compassion. No company!"

"NO! Don't you DARE demoralize me! KNEEL BEFORE ZOD!"

Zod's sanity was beyond salvation No amount of love or care could unwind the twisted thoughts and feelings he held.

Hatred and bitterness and obscurity spilled into his blood like oil spilling into oceans, killing off any inhabitants it might have had and destroying the serene and tranquil surroundings.

"Lois! Lois!"

"I'm in the shower Clark...you could join me if ya wanted to" Lois called out.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm going to have to pass. The Blur won't save people's lives by showering with Lois Lane will he?"

"I guess not" she grumbled.

"Do you know where I put my black shirt? The one with Jor-El's symbol?" Clark asked. He found life so much easier after revealing his powers to Lois. She loved every bit of it too, even though she'd lay awake at night praying that he wouldn't get hurt.

"I've not seen it-pass me my towel-maybe it's in the wash?"

Clark handed her the towel and couldn't help but blush alarmingly.

"Yeah, I checked. Ahem."

"Oh come ON Smallville, you've seen me naked before." Lois teased while wrapping herself in the towel.

Clark didn't know how he noticed, but saw a gift wrapped box under the bed. It was labelled, "_If you choose to stay. Mom."_

He couldn't. Could he?

"What you got there Clark? A gift pour moi? I'm guessing season tickets to the Monster Truck Rally…WOAH cow boy, tights?"

"Just a novelty gift from my mum Lois", he chuckled nervously, "But this'll have to do."

"No way, Clark! You're meant to be the Superdude who saves people's lives, The Blur in Black, The Sexy Superman Saviour; not a scout boy in _tights_" Clark didn't understand why Lois kept going on about them-they weren't tights…just a protective layer to shield his legs.

"I'll just wear the top for now."

"Ugh, fine. Just don't say I didn't tell you so."

"Oliver's one is worse than mine" muttered Clark in a defended tone.

"Oliver can't fly or shoot fire through his eyes."

Clark changed into the top and put on his black coat.

"I gotta hand it to ya Smallville, you look good." She couldn't help but notice how his abs were more defined under that ridiculous costume, "Although, I think you should wear that reddish coat instead of the black one. Colour coordinate once in a while; it won't do you any harm."

Clark swept up stairs and back in one swished movement.

"I still can't get used to that."

"How about this?" Clark grasped hold of Lois' hips and started kissing her and touching her in the most unorthodox places.

"Erm, I'll have to think about that one" she breathed heavily, "but now it's time for Blur to save lives."

"Be back soon"

"Off you go!"

"Looks like it's just you, me and the TV tonight" Lois said, stroking Shelby.

"Chloe?"

"In here Clark. I'm just clearing this stuff out." Chloe was struggling with the cup boards. They suddenly felt so much lighter.

"Thanks Clark. Sometimes it's nice to have a best friend who has super strength" she turned around to smile at Clark.

"You ready with your ear piece? I think Oliver's on tomorrow night…we've devised an unwritten rota. Kind of" Clark said.

"Hey Clark. Wow, what's with the blinding red, man?" Oliver greeted as Oliver does; audaciously blunt.

"Laundry mix up" Clark grumbled, "at least I don't wear green tights."

"Haha, the jokes on me. And they're NOT tights."

Chloe climbed into the front seat of her car; using the ear piece to communicate with Clark, "Okay Clark, there are three muggings going on in front of malls today. I'm sending you the co ordinates now."

"Done. Anything else?" he could hear Chloe tapping away at her laptop.

"Tonight seems pretty dry. Even Suicide Slum is calm."

Two minutes went by as they enjoyed the peacefulness of it all.

"So. How's Watch Tower doing?"

"I don't know. It's fine I guess, I thought I wanted to pack up and leave, but I'm finding it really hard to let go…Ollie is the only thing I have a purpose for, but Watch Tower is like my second home. Hold on, there's an elderly woman on the broken bridge. She's going to fall!"

"Don't worry. She's fine now."

"Ooph, that was close."

Clark and Chloe spent the next two hours talking. Just talking about their past, how they felt. Reminiscing about high school, about the days where getting to Homecoming was the biggest agenda. They were Clark and Chloe, dynamic duo with a twist.

"Oh my God, remember that freaky Insect Guy? Urgh." Chloe shuddered remembering the slimy toad of a man.

"Oh yeah! He was obsessed with butterflies. Shame he died though." Compassionate Clark always had it in him to see the best in people.

Chloe sighed heavily, "Do you think we should call it a night?"

"Hmmm. I'm concerned that Lois doesn't sleep properly. Worries needlessly", he spoke in agreement.

"Hey" Clark whispered as he climbed into bed, "you okay?"

"Yeah fine" Lois lied, "couldn't sleep."

"Why not?"

"Too much caffeine in the system you know. Bought the entire contents of Metro Coffee today" she murmured sleepily.

"Sure you did" Clark chortled gently as he wrapped both of them in the soft duvet and burrowed his head into Lois' hair.

Clark had time to think now. Everything felt so surreal to him; falling in love with Lois, holding Joe-El in his arms at his death and the end of Zod.

The long battle between good and evil was finally over.

A part of him grieved for his people, for Fayora and her unborn child and even for Zod; the man who killed his own.

A part him always knew Lois' life would always intertwine with his.

Even when he was with Lana, that story always felt unfinished and lacking of something vital. The day he kissed Lois, Clark felt that his life was going to be whole again. Not quite the same, but a much happier and better place.

"Does that Cock ever sleep in?" Lois mumbled groggily, "Ugh."

"Nope. He's been part of Kent Farm for five years now. Better get used to it", Clark retorted with a grin across his face.

"What's with the 'I'm a bunny rabbit showered in flowers and rainbows and all things nice' look? Oh God, there's something in my teeth isn't there?" Lois started rubbing her teeth hastily.

"You really know how to push my buttons Superdude."

"Superdude? Since when do you call me Superdude?"

"Since now" she replied impishly.

Lois felt her innards churn and an uncomfortable tugging sensation at the back of her neck. "Clark!" she cried out, no one answered and she kept falling through the abyss of darkness until she plummeted down to a hard surface with a very loud thud.

"Aargh" she cowered away from the sun, it burned her eyes when she looked directly at it. Searching for signs of danger, Lois dragged herself up from the dusty earth beneath her and spotted someone, "Chloe?"

"Lois! Thank God you're okay. You blacked out!"

"Where the hell are we Chloe? You don't look too good yourself", Lois asked tiredly, "I just had to be kidnapped before Clark was going to pour me a cup of coffee."

"Caffeine deficiency should be the last of your problems Lois. We're on another _planet_", Chloe stated.

"What? Another planet?"

"Yeah; look at the sun."

Lois felt her iris burn, "Why does it burn my eyes, it's not a nice feeling…wait a minute. The sun's red!"

"Uh huh. By the look of it, not a fully developed world" Chloe pointed out calmly, trying to be composed for Lois; after all, she was new to the alien factor in Clark's life.

"Hah!" Lois snorted, "Where's The Blur when you need him eh?"

Chloe wanted to believe that both, herself and Lois, were in a dark and eerie land that resembled the Phantom Zone, but she couldn't.

It was magical. The mountains overlooked the sandy desert and the sun reflected shards of light on the water in the river that flowed towards the muddy caves.

There were trees of blue coloured leaves and flowers that were a colour Chloe had never seen before.

"At least this alien abduction is nice to look at…I wonder if one of those weird portal things would let us go back!" Lois sprang up and started power walking towards the dusty caves, "What are you waiting for? We gotta get out of here. Whoever sent us here isn't going to be able to walk for the next year after I find out who they are."

"Lois!" Chloe cried out, catching up with Lois, "We don't know anything about this place! They might be the belly of a man eating beast for all we know!"

"Beast, shmeast! Come _on _slowy Chloe", Lois teased.

'Anyone but Lois' Chloe thought. She always felt like the little nerd she was in tenth grade when Lois was on one of her 'hero highs'.

Lois led the trek down to the pothole that was situated at the bottom of the mountain.

Chloe trudged along reluctantly as both of them were in their night clothes; Lois in her pyjamas while Chloe pranced around in Oliver's more partial item of clothings.

"Chloe!" Lois' muffled voice called out from the cave.

A gut wrenching scream seeped out from the caves. It was Lois.

"LOIS!" Chloe ran as fast as her tiny legs could, "Lois!"

Chloe regretted following Lois' plan the second she put her foot in the cave.

A man fumbled over Lois' chest as blood trickled from her eyes and her hair colour lightened a few shades.

"What are you doing? Get off of her!" she shrieked.

"Aah, Chloe? I wasn't expecting YOU to come. The more the merrier I suppose" "Leave Chloe alone, she did nothing to you."

"No, Chloe was Kal-El's second in command. Chloe must be punished."

"Zod! What are you doing to Lois? You need help, you can't keep doing this!" Chloe tried to reason with him; he wouldn't listen.

"Kneel before Zod, earthling. Kneel before Zod and bask in the light of his success!"

"What success? You're living in a cave in the middle of NOWHERE Zod! Your own people have turned their backs on you" she exclaimed, "You have nothing here. Absolutely nothing! Just let us go and we won't tell anyone where you are, please!"

"It's too late" Zod muttered darkly while a grimace spread thickly across his mouth, "It's set in motion Chloe; only The Blur himself can help you now."


	4. New Kandor part Two

I forgot to mention in the previous chapters that I do not own ANY of the characters mentioned in my story. They all belong to DC comics/WB/CW.

and thanks to those who have been reading my fics! Reviews are much appreciated since I only have 6.

3

**The New Kandor Part 2**

"Lois!" Clark yelled as the coffee mug from his hands slipped onto the floor with a deafening crash. He was too late to follow Lois into the rip of space that appeared for a flash of a second. Even his super speed couldn't help him.

The phone began to ring;

It was Oliver, "Clark! You've got to help me! Chloe was pulled into this big flash thing and I tried following her in but it threw me back four feet. It's like it had a protective shield against me."

"The same thing happened to Lois. I wasn't fast enough to get to her either!" Clark exclaimed shakily.

"There's something seriously wrong here. Do you think it's alien?"

"Could be. Meet me in Watch Tower in five minutes Oliver."

Oliver could hear Clark sigh heavily before he hung up, he knew what Clark was thinking; that it was a bad idea to tell Lois the secret.

Oliver was right.

Self doubt and regret pooled Clark's thoughts and feelings like a virus contaminating a waterfall. Telling Lois his secret was too dangerous for her, even if she was tough enough to handle it.

"Would it have been better if she didn't know?

Did having super powers make a difference to their relationship?

What if Lois gets hurt because of the secret?"

These questions replayed in his mind over and over again, but Clark could not find the stop button. He began pacing around Watch Tower waiting for Oliver impatiently.

"Welcome to Watch Tower Mr. Queen" the computer announced his arrival.

Oliver's face was of a different man; pale faced with a layer of sweat caked across his forehead.

"Clark, we need to get them back now. You have to get one of your Kryptonian crystals and make this right", Oliver babbled on like a nervous intern, "Who knows what could- what could happen to her-them".

Clark spoke carefully and methodically as if he was weighing his words, trying to not drown in the suffocating situation, "It could be anything Oliver. I am useless without Chloe's expertise in computers."

"Right", was Oliver's reaction.

The screen in front them crackled violently.

A face appeared on it, like a disease, as the mouth widened to reveal an obnoxious grin.

"It can't be!"

"ZOD!"

"You! I know you have something do to with Lois and Chloe's disappearance!" Clark was fuming with irrevocable anger; it was as if he was intoxicated with red kryptonite; all his inhibitions of hurting Zod evaporated.

"You know, I'm quite enjoying their _company_ in these discrete caves. The duo really have that special twang when they're angry", Zod sneered mockingly.

"You lay one finger and your face will be the one that has that special twang!" Oliver roared in disgust. What he wouldn't give to see even a glimpse of Chloe's face; to see she was okay and untouched.

Oliver had to give credit to Clark; he was just too good at maintaining emotional equilibrium. He noticed Clark flinch when Zod was giving his sick little monologue, but he'd done nothing.

Zod continued speaking, this time however, with the voice of a man in pain, "My people won't let me get four miles within them! They no longer acknowledge my_ existence! _This isn't living Kal-El, this isn't a life I want to lead. I'd welcome death with open arms!"

"I feel so _alone _Kal-El" Zod added.

"Oh don't listen to him Clark! You know he's memorised this little speech to gnaw away at your weakness of compassion like the filthy rat we know he is" Oliver stated in disbelief then turned to the screen, "Don't you DARE even try to manipulate us. If it was up to me; I'd have killed you a LONG time ago."

"Zod. I tried approaching you the right way. I wanted to save you from yourself, but you wouldn't let me. So I spared you your life. Your soldiers wanted to _kill _you, but I saved your life and sent you to another Krypton!" Clark tried reasoning with him, "You have a chance to live again!"

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO LIVE?" Zod bellowed. His voice concentrated with frustration, helplessness and anguish.

"No one's blood will be spilt today. If you want death Zod, you won't be getting it from us" Clark spat through his gritted teeth. It took him every ounce of his righteousness to even utter those words, "You can't-actually- you _won't _have the easy way out. You must live with your fatal mistakes, just like the rest of us! Maybe then, will you find the peace you soul desires. It's in your eyes Zod, I can see you're in agony, just waiting for all of this to be over. But your ego, you ego is getting the better of you. Your ego is controlling you. When the ego of a man becomes more important to him than life, that's when you know, that man lives in tragic circumstances, yearning for affection and care." Clark was just telling Zod how he felt after Jimmy died; the darkest days of the past two years, when he wouldn't even be there to comfort his closest friend.

"I am no man" Zod muttered in revulsion.

"Let Chloe and Lois go and I'll kill you myself!" Oliver barked, punching the wall that stood silently in front of him.

"Ollie?" Oliver's heart fluttered at the sound of that wonderfully glorious voice, "Ollie! There's something wrong with Lois! Her eyes keep bleeding and her hair is turning silver! You've got to help us!"

"Chloe! How do we get to you?" Clark cried powerlessly, but he was too late. Zod regained his mental stature and snatched the devise from Chloe.

"Only when your blood is spilt, will the love of your life be lifted from this curse."

Clark found himself falling down through a colourless black hole and reached a hard surface. He ignored the surroundings and zoomed past the mountains, weaving in and out of every cave.

"ZOD! I know you can hear me!"

"Clark!" was all he needed to go to the right cave.

Zod's face pulled up into a smirk, "Aah, the hero returns." Then he crashed into the back wall of the cave so powerfully, the structure of the cave began to waver unsteadily.

Clark's restraint had crumbled like a weak wall; he could not stop himself from bashing Zod's skull onto the wall.

His eyes followed back to Lois' still body; red blood trickling down her face and her hair silver.

"What have you done to her?"

A hand reached out to Clark's shoulder, "Clark, he's out cold. You shouldn't have done that, but I'm not complaining." Chloe objected half heartedly. Her body was shaking from the sudden temperature decline, and her clothes-or the lack of them- didn't help the situation.

"Here", Clark handed over his jacket to her, "This will keep you warm."

Walking over to Lois, Clark noticed her fingers twitching. With each step he took, Lois' body seemed to regain movement.

When he reached her, Clark picked her up and simultaneously, her face looked up at him and revealed jet black eyes.

"Lois? What did Zod do to you?"

She shook her head weakly, as if it was her fault, "I don't know" she whimpered, "I feel weird Clark. And these tears won't stop."

"I'm so sorry Lois. This is all my fault."

She blacked out again, the blood still seeping through her tear ducts.

"Chloe? Did you see what Zod did to Lois?" Clark asked.

"Yes I did. He took a purple crystal and liquefied it with fire. Then he kind of smothered Lois' chest with it and called out your name. It felt horrible, like my soul was being pulled out of me" Chloe's voice faded at the end as she shuddered, "I can't begin to imagine what went through."

"So you're saying, Zod took Lois' soul out of her?"

"I think, as corny as it may sound, the crystal sees a couple's souls as one. So all Zod had to do was take Lois' one out and you'd get here almost instantly. It's deep stuff Clark, mesmerising even."

"How do I get her soul back Chloe?" Clark exclaimed, "Lois won't be Lois without her _soul _Chloe. She'll be like an empty container!"

"I think you're going to have to give her your soul." Chloe stated nervously.

"She _has _my soul."

A shuffling sound bounced onto the dirty wall behind the pair.

"Chloe, I'm surprised how quickly your brain works" Zod's coarse voice called out from under the debris, "You're absolutely right. The Kandor scientist developed this crystal during the war. If you died, a part of you was saved in your soul mate's body."

"Fix this Zod, or I WILL kill you!" Clark took a long step towards Zod, shouting dangerously.

"I see you're embracing the Kryptonian way of life Kal-El."

"My actions will have nothing to do with traditions; you've stepped too far and now I don't have a choice but to kill you."

"Hah!" Zod laughed, "There's always a choice. See, now that green kryptonite doesn't affect me, I have a choice to kill you with it. But I won't."

"Instead, I'm going to make you live a loveless life and it would have all happened because of you and your adoration for the stupid humans."

"Why do you not have your powers anymore?" Clark asked.

"My er, fellow Kandorians made sure I was injected with blue kryptonite before they exiled me into this beautiful land of despair."

In a flash of a second, Clark lunged onto Zod's neck, seething with white, hot anger, "I won't ask you again Zod, tell me!"

Zod was poised, unaffected by Clark's sudden outburst, "You will have to stay here with me to save Lois' life. That is the only way."

Clark's steadily rhythmed heart beat faltered as he said, "Fine. I'll stay. Make her right."

"Clark! You can't be serious!" Chloe exclaimed, "You're going to stay _here?_"

"Chloe, you don't understand. It's my fault all these horrible things happen to Lois, all those fractures, broken limbs and cracked ribs happened because of me! Maybe, Jor-El was planning this all along. Maybe me he wants me to be the leader of my own people."

Clark turned around to the heap of mass behind him, "Zod, make Lois right and I swear I WILL stay here."

"Clark?"

"I'm here Lois."

"I WILL kick that bastard's ass."

"So, is anyone going to help me up? Or do I have to remind you that I'm the only one who can help you get back?" Zod sneered.

Clark zoomed to Zod and perched him violently on to the stone table, "One bad move and I swear Zod."

Zod began to stroke a purple crystal and chanted something in an unknown tongue, "_Firsa encatem urgan Lois suelo."_

Clark's heart froze, he could feel his soul being extracted. A cold substance was slowly trickling out of every cell in his body.

"I love you Lois. I'm sorry."

"Clark! Stop it!" Lois screeched, "STOP! You maniac!"

At that exact moment, a green light caught Chloe's eyes.

"Chloe! Grab Clark's arm now!"

That voice, her ears were aching for. She did as she was told, trusting that terribly sweet voice, blindly.

An unfamiliar hand gripped onto Lois' shoulders as the three of them were being stretched into the vortex.

"Let go of me!"

THWACK. His eyes rolled back into his skull and his head lolled into unconsciousness.

Lois had launched a right hook onto Zod's high jawed face, "The General taught me that. Back off, before I show you my Rakeshi ass move!"

Everything turned obliviously black for a good few minutes. It all felt surreal, dreamlike even.

Chloe and Lois groaned in unison, while Clark caught the two, right before they hit the cold floor.

"Chloe!" Oliver leaped onto Chloe as she straightened up from Clark's hold, "Don't scare me like that again."

He kissed her everywhere. First her cheeks, her chin, the crease of her eye lids. Then her mouth; sweeping her tongue against his.

"I would say, 'Get a room', but this one is _taken_", Lois spoke squeamishly.

"Legs! I'm sorry. Actually, I'm not. I haven't felt this scared since, well, ever. You're okay though aren't you?" Oliver questioned worriedly.

"You know me; I'm a fighter. Even got a good shot at _Zod_" she scoffed, "Now shoo Green Boy. I need me some coffee."

"Lois. I'll catch you later. Hypothermia is only a few degrees away" Chloe shivered.

Just then, Lois caught a glimpse of her face in the mirror. It was hideous. Dried up blood was still etched onto her skin like a stubborn stain, a strand of silver hair dashed across her brown curls acidly, but her face was regaining it's natural pink colour.

"I hope you're okay now cuz!" Chloe called out as she and Oliver drove out of Kent Farm.

"My hair. It's silver! And blood? Clark there's blood on my face, like tears."

"You don't remember?" Clark asked, "Having your soul taken out?"

"No" Lois frowned as she wiped the blood off with a wet towel, "All I remember is being pulled into this weird place, you cowering over me, Zod holding onto me and falling into your arms a few minutes ago."

Clark's eye brows burrowed as his mind puzzled over the sudden memory loss. He wouldn't tell her, he decided. It would be best.

"Let's go back to bed Lois. It's a Saturday."

"Tell me what happened." Lois yawned.

"I'll tell you when you're not half asleep Lois; I promise."

Lois felt as if her body was about to collapse any minute. She didn't protest against Clark's suggestion, for the first time in six years.


	5. 3Walking Down the Aisle part One

Part One

In the elevator, surrounded by an array of files,

"Sometimes it's as if you have more than two hands Smallville!"

Their last steamy encounter was not but twenty seven minutes ago.

Lois and Clark's relationship was turning serious.

Lois even dropped the L bomb last week.

"_Huh_" she thought, "_Lucky Lois gets Superdude AND the cow boy_…_ooh, come to mama!_"

The elevator bell rang piercingly, while the couple ripped apart, matted down their hair and shook off any indication of what they were up to.

"So I'll copy those files you wanted me to, Lois" Clark said, walking out with a grin on his face and a flush on his lips.

"Clark Kent here" he muttered mundanely as they sat in the crowded office writing an article about the worlds biggest garage sale. Clark didn't know what was worse; the fact that he had been assigned this wretched story or Lois' constant teasing and mocking; revealing himself as The Blur to Lois didn't help him much on the cowboy-Smallville-nerdy Clark Kent front.

The phone call consisted of shock, surprise and an "I'm happy if you're happy mum."

"Hey Lois", Clark leaned over to the woman sitting opposite him.

"What?" she looked up, tearing her eyes away from the heap of research that lay on her lap.

"My mum's getting married. To _Perry White_" Clark spoke awkwardly.

"OH MY GOD! THAT IS FANTASTIC!" Lois shrieked happily as she stood up hug Clark.

"There are so many things to prepare! Of course, she has to choose the dress first; made to design, not off the rack. Then there's the engagement party, she can put all that on me, I have a few contacts. Followed by the honeymoon, Perry's been half way across the world, so I'm thinking somewhere remote and calm, like Venice? Or Vietnam. Oh and the flowers? " Lois spoke so rapidly, she hadn't realised she started walking with Clark to the men's' toilets, "What are her favourite flowers? I forget."

"Orchids. White ones" Clark smiled at her enthusiasm; that one thing Lois was notorious for.

"I'll forward all the contacts I know to your mum" Lois grinned and turned to walk back to their office.

"One more thing"

"What?"

"Your fly is undone."

"Welcome to Watch Tower Ms. Sullivan."

Chloe's second home had been neglected for the past week; she spent most of her time in Oliver Queen's house and The Talon.

"It's nice to be back."

"Talking to yourself again Chloe?" a voice from behind her rang.

"Bart? Hi! How did you get in here?" Chloe replied confusedly as she turned back to face him.

"With you. I was too fast for your computer. Was passing by so I thought I'd drop by and say 'Hi' " he smiled.

"Wow. The last time I saw you, I was…" Chloe's voice trailed off; she didn't want to remember those dark memories. They very ones she had been trying to suppress for the past couple of years.

"Anyway. How have you been this year? Heard you had a few close calls with Mr. Death!" he babbled on.

"Oh yeah. Nearly getting my brain blasted to smithereens and being kidnapped by an alien, onto an unknown planet, really had my adrenaline rushing" sarcasm used to be Chloe's area of expertise. It seemed unnatural coming from her mouth now though.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Bart asked hopefully.

Chloe had no idea what to say except, "It's twelve o'clock Bart. Of course I've had breakfast."

"How about lunch? In an hour?" he was persistent.

"I'm sorry Bart. I'm having lunch with my cousin Lois" she reluctantly responded, it was a lie. Chloe didn't want to give mixed signals to Bart. He deserved more.

"Don't worry Chloe. I know you and Oliver are an item now. I just want to go out as friends." It hurt Bart to say that, but any time with Chloe was a blessing. He'd missed her so much.

It was kind of weird to him. He'd never been in love before, all these feelings felt alien to him and Bart didn't really know how to go about them. Sure, he's had girlfriends, but none of them really stirred this type of raw emotion in him; tenderness, passion, a gut wrenching, tortuous sensation enthused in his body.

"Oh. No, I'm busy until this evening. I'm free for dinner" Chloe offered, she saw his face light up angelically at the last four words.

"Awesome!" Bart clapped his hands together, "It's a date; a _friend _date."

"Pick me up at eight from the Talon!" Chloe called out as Bart flashed across the room and into the streets.

She hadn't notice Watch Tower welcoming Oliver, or his hands on her hips.

"Going out for a meal with Clark?" he whispered in her ear, breathing the smell of her hair.

"Actually, with Bart."

"Oh?" a hint of jealousy crept up in his voice, "he asked you did he? Still smitten with you I guess."

"On the contrary, _I_ asked him. Oh come_ on _Ollie. Don't tell me you're jealous."

"I'm not" he said in a defending tone, "I just don't want a good friend to be hurt."

"Since when were you two BFFLs?" Chloe joked. She was amused at Oliver's attempt to cover up his distaste of the situation.

Chloe turned to see his face; she knew that look.

"Ollie! Is that all you think of?"

"Only when you're around" he muttered as chagrin coated his face.

She grinned playfully as he kissed her mouth hungrily and unbuttoned her blouse little by little.

"Uh uh. Not now Ollie. I've got work to do. Protect the world from aliens and whatnot. The firewalls that are shielding my files keep collapsing; I think someone wants to hack into them. Obviously, I put new ones up, but just in the nick of time. I've got to hand it to them; they're really good."

" If it's your favourite red head, I WILL kill her" she added.

"I'll go and have a cold shower, shall I?" Oliver muttered darkly.

A shiny bald head, caked with perspiration and a clear ointment, looked up at the vast screen that rest in front of him. Immense clear cylindrical tubes extended out of his limbs, which were connected to the CPU of the super computer.

"We were once best friends. Now, your fall will be my rise to power. Kal-El" the man sniggered with vigour. He closed his eyes as the biggest tube, embedded through the back of his neck, secreted silver-blue liquid navigated across to the computer.

"Hey" Clark greeted Chloe, "Going somewhere with Oliver?"

"Try Bart" Chloe replied.

"Wow Chloe" Clark said, raising his eye brows.

"It's not what you think. I pressingly emphasised how we'd be eating a meal, in a restaurant as _friends_. He seems different now" Chloe explained.

"Different how?"

"I don't know. Just different."

"You can tell me all about it later, although, I might not be of use. On to the weird stuff. This woman, girl more like. She seems to be popping up everywhere I go. Like she's stalking me. I had to use my super speed to get here to evade her watchful eye."

"The Blur's number on fan?" Chloe scoffed.

"Not The Blur's. Clark Kent's number one fan."

The duo shared a puzzled but intrigued smile.

The bell chimed, "That's my queue to leave Clark. I'll look into it as soon as I get back to Watch Tower" she promised.

"Thanks Chloe."

"Er, Bart?" Chloe saw a blond girl sit across their table, "Do you know that girl?"

"I've never seen her. I think she just likes the view" Bart said smilingly, "_Who wouldn't?" _he added to himself.

A cheerful looking waiter approached the pair, "A drink for the couple?"

"Your finest bottle of Pinot Grigio please", an alarmingly reddened Bart replied before turning back to Chloe, "Your favourite right?"

Chloe had the slight feeling that she would have to enforce the 'friend date' policy heartily later on in the night.

While Chloe and Bart ordered the starters, Clark was busy scouring through Smallville and Granville in search for his secret admirer.

He pushed the numbers on his phone rapidly, "This is Chloe Sullivan. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Chloe, my number one fan seems to have disappeared. I'm worried she might be following Lois or you; even Oliver. She has bleach blond hair, grey eyes and a small mole on her jaw line on the right. Be careful. I found her house, just outside The Talon and er, it's not a pretty sight. Just-just er, give me a call as soon as you can."

This should have been the least of Clark's worries; however, if the girl was the same person as Chloe's hacker, every single database of every person that had ever crossed their lives would be open to her.

Clark shuddered to think what the consequences would be if his whole world was revealed for the world to see.

Perched on the Daily Planet globe, Clark concentrated his gaze onto Suicide Slum; a neighbourhood which was most susceptible to crime and danger.

If the Luthors were bred here, of course it would be dangerous and full of crime lords, Clark thought.

Since The Blur went into the public eye, majority of the criminals backed down. A small percentage however, decided to conspire against him and inevitably made fools out of themselves by thinking they could out do The Blur. Kansas was safe, at least for now.

The phone rang; Lois changed the ring tone to White Snake again.

Rolling his eyes, Clark answered, "Lois? Are you okay?"

A long and annoyed sigh erupted from the other end of the line.

"Why do you always assume I call you when I'm in danger Clark? It's not like I'm not your girlfriend, you know, Lois Lane, love of your life and intrepid reporter" she ranted on for a good five minutes before noticing the cheery chortles that escaped Clark's throat. He loved her voice when she got angry.

"It's not so busy tonight. I'm thinking of heading home?"

"No no no! Don't forget your responsibilities Clark; Lois can spend a lonely night, in expense of The Blur _saving lives_. Don't rush home. I'll be fine" Lois reassured Clark half heartedly.

She had felt so lonely these days, especially at night. Even Shelby was getting bored of Lois moping around the house in the early hours.

"Chunky Monkey or Rocky Road?" Clark asked.

"Get both. And a dozen maple doughnuts. Maybe a cherry Slurpee too."

She hung up before he could carry out his daily ritual of 'I love you'.

Lois loved The Blur's words touching her ears, making her feel central and loved.

Maybe the hero thing was wearing out thin; nothing to worry about.

Oliver sat behind his desk, twiddling his thumbs over and over again, biting back the jealousy as if it were bile.

It took every ounce of self control to stop himself from wearing his costume and watch Chloe having dinner with Bart.

"_Call it intuition" _he thought, "_I know something bad is going to happen; I can _feel _it._"

What he called intuition, others may call over protective.

"So, how is Dinah?" Chloe asked, in attempt to move away from the whole Oliver-Chloe subject.

"Oh, yeah, Dinah? She's okay" Bart replied a little less enthusiastically.

"Okay as in 'Happy, living life to the fullest'? Or 'in the brink of depression' okay?" Chloe's eye brows climbed up her face a few inches.

"She's kind of hung up about someone. A guy obviously, but he's in love with another woman…" his voice trailed off; Bart spoke as if he'd spoke too much.

"Would you care to elaborate in this dishy love triangle?"

"I'm not sure I'm at liberty to say"

"Oh come _on _Bart, it's not as if I'm going to go around spreading this top secret news to everyone. I hack computers for a living!" Chloe laughingly joked.

"It's Oliver"

"What's Oliver?" Chloe questioned him as she poured herself a glass of red.

"Dinah is in love with Oliver. Has been for the past year or two" Bart said quietly with a hint of chagrin in his voice.

"Haha. Good joke"

Bart didn't have the heart to break Dinah's, "Yeah. I'm quite a comedian, me."

To his surprise, Chloe let it go.

For the next few hours, Chloe and Bart would refill each other's glasses and reminisce about their past lives.

The girl would peer over the menu card from time to time, smile and nod, while the couple enjoyed their meal, unaware of their own little secret admirer.


	6. 3Walking Down the Aisle part Two

Part Two

Morgan Edge sat idly by the fire place, stroking his silver beard with one hand and holding a black gun with the other.

"Daddy! I told you not to get near the fire"

"You worry too much. What's the worse that could happen?" he asked his daughter. The only person who he trusted in his entire life.

"Your respirator might switch off because of the temperature sensor, you'll get too hot and sweat which will lead to a fever and-" the blond girl spoke as if she were crossing out a to-do list.

"Okay, okay honey. I'll move" Edge said, manoeuvring his high tech electric wheel chair with ease.

Lauren sighed with relief.

Ever since the car nearly made her father look like something out of Zombie 101, she went into the crazy and over protective daughter mode.

"So, that man Clark you were talking about? The alien guy that supposedly killed you?" she asked, "Well he seems like a pretty normal guy to me. Goes to work, comes back home, visits his friend. I haven't seen anything odd or out of the blue."

"What about the meteor rock? You use it on him?" Edge spoke gruffly.

"Well, I couldn't really get close to him. It's like he knew he was being followed" she could feel the waves of disappointment rolling off her father and into her face. "Daddy, I don't understand your obsession with him" Lauren sighed with frustration.

'She wouldn't understand' he thought, 'I didn't come this far to fail here.'

"I think you're right Lorri" he smiled gently as he said, "I think I've just turned into a superstitious old fool!"

A few hours later in the study room, Edge was tapping away at his touch screen laptop.

**MrgEdge :**_ Are you sure this weapon will work?_

**JL** :Yes. Just do it.

**MrgEdge :**_You need to give me my body back._

**JL** :Trolley behind you, under the sheets is a serum.

**MrgEdge: **_I inject it?_

**JL** :Yes.

**MrgEdge :**_How?_

**JL has lost connection. Try again later.**

He did as he was told. All those years of doing heroine left him an expert in injecting substances into his body.

The veins in his arm bulged with dense blue liquid, and, as it extended throughout is blood system, wrinkles and creases on Edge's aged body began to disappear. His spinal chord exuded a violent crack as did his joints.

"Aargh!" he yelped out in excruciating pain; his pupils dilated as a blue iris took over his own, "What are you doing to me?"

_Put the ear piece on. _Immediately, Edge found himself responding to the voice.

_Use the weapon. _Edge nodded with a slight smile etched on his face.

"So, I have the flowers done. The caterers have sent some samples over; you get to choose whether it's to be fish or beef. And of course, the string quartet is booked and ready to go!" Lois loved organising things, it felt so nice to order people around.

"Calm down Lois" Clark beamed, "I dread to think what you'll be like prior to our own wedding!"

Lois' eye brows went up to seventh heaven before saying, "Who says there'll even BE a wedding?"

Clark cleared his throat a little too violently, not knowing what to say.

Just then, Martha Kent and Perry White pulled up in front of the front gate.

"Mrs K! EVERYTHING is sorted. You've just gotta sit back and enjoy."

"Hey mum", Clark greeted his mother with a sheepish smile while he helped her out of the car.

She embraced him like she always did; it felt warm, safe and like home.

"Told you I'd get that ring on her finger didn't I Lane?" Perry called out, heaving the luggage up to the door.

"You sure did Per-Per!"

Lois turned around and added, "I'll leave you two to have some Kent Time."

Mother and son watched Lois walk into the house, contently.

"I won't say I wasn't surprised Mum."

"Oh Clark", Martha said, "I didn't mean to, it just happened. After a long time, I feel happy and normal and _loved_."

"Don't worry mum…if you're happy, I'm happy.

I'm glad you've found your Lois."

In Clock Tower, Oliver found himself indirectly interrogating Chloe about dinner with Bart.

"So he dropped you off here?"

"Yep"

"Did he ask for coffee? Eggnog?"

She scoffed, "Oliver Jonas Queen! As if I'd even invite him up…here. He doesn't have feelings for me like that anyways!"

It was his turn to scoff, "Yeah and pigs fly."

Chloe glared at Oliver murderously.

"I am so hot for you right now."

It was the morning of the wedding.

Martha Kent wore a strikingly beautiful cream dress with a simple pearl hanging from her neck.

Lois wore a red bride's maid dress with Chloe, who looked equally stunning.

"Wow Mum" Clark said, "You look beautiful!"

A big fat tear rolled down Martha's face, Lois and Chloe idly slid out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh it's nothing. Just thinking about the vows."

"What about them?"

Martha swallowed her tears before she continued, "Well, I always thought your dad would be the man I'd grow old with. It seems so odd…him not being here and I feel bad for forgetting him when I'm with Perry."

"Mum, I won't pretend to know what you're going through. God knows what I'd do if Lois would ever get cut off from my life. But I do know that dad would want you to be happy, even if it means marrying Perry White." Clark's words flowed easily from his mouth, "Just because he's gone mum, it doesn't mean he's not in your heart."

"You always know what to say. Like father like son."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife"

Perry took hold of Martha and kissed her passionately.

"You may now kiss the bride."

There was a roar of laughter from the crowd as Martha and Perry stood at the alter hand in hand.

"That wasn't so bad was it Queeny?" Perry whispered into her ear.

"Not at all" she whispered back with a smile.

Everyone gathered around the couple as they made an announcement.

"Thanks everyone for being here on our special day. Enjoy the dinner without us! We're off to Madagascar for our honeymoon on our special private jet, one of the many benefits of being a Senator!"

People applauded and cheered the couple away.

"Wow!" Oliver said, almost salivating, "Just wow."

"You'd think wouldn't you, that a countless number European supermodels would give you a fair share of 'wows' Ollie" Chloe laughed, glowing with pleasure.

Not of hearing compliments of her beauty, but the pleasure of knowing it wasn't just her body he was 'wowed' by.

"Although" he continued to comment, "You always do look heartbreakingly tantalising in green."

"Red's not good enough?" Chloe teased as she caught his bottom lip with her teeth.

"It's the quiet ones that surprise you the most" Oliver chuckled.

"I'm not quiet. I just let the bait set and simply wait."

"You sure do" he responded, too occupied to come up with a witty remark.

Meanwhile, Edge stood outside the Talon waiting to make his move.

"Hey! What are you doing here? You paparazzi?" Lois shouted angrily, "Hey baldy, I'm talking to you!"

"I'm new to town, didn't mean to bother you young lady", he spoke.

Her arms were stiff from carrying Martha's luggage into the car.

"You need a hand?"

"I can perfectly manage on my-"

Lois' eyes rolled back and she collapsed onto Edge.

"**Mission complete**"


	7. 3Walking Down the Aisle part 3

NOTE: This is dedicated to Turner Child who has been an avid reader since the beginning :) Thanks for taking the time to read my stuff! X

Part Three

"Have fun Mum", Clark spoke through the phone, "I know, she'll be fine."

Clark's life finally began to fall into place.

His mother was happy.

Chloe and Oliver set aside their stubbornness and were swaying to the gentle music with grace in their eyes.

There was one problem though; Lois. She seemed so subdued nowadays, he had to go and talk to her.

"Lois! You missed the send-off" he called up the stairs. The door was left open and on the floor was a white rose petal.

_Pick me up _it said. He smiled to himself thinking, 'Lois isn't the type...'

There was a memory card stuck to the back. Clark frowned as he stuck it into the computer, a video player popped up and started playing a clip.

_Mr Kent, I have here with me_

*crack* The box of champagne in his hands shattered to fragments of tiny glass.

_She's fine…for now. Meet me in front of the daily planet_

"I spoke too soon" his voice quivered.

"Clark?" Chloe and Oliver burst in them room, giggling, "Woops! Sorry, didn't know you and Lois were busy."

"We're not. Chloe," his tone turned grave, "She's missing."

"Wait, what? Do you know where?"

"There's a video here. Someone took her."

"Here, hand me the laptop" Chloe responded the way Chloe does; cracking the computers.

"Oliver?"

"I'm on it Clark."

In a flash, Clark stood in front of the entrance to the Planet.

An eerie darkness crept over the skyline which agitated him even more, he could see the silhouette of a man.

"Edge?"

"Aah, how you've grown Clark Kent" the voice called out, somehow the sweet, deep tone clashed violently with the sneer that followed it.

"Yes, it's me. Couldn't finish me off could you?"

'_Personal agenda? I don't think so'. _Edge flinched slightly to the voice, this caught Clark's attention as he began to listen more carefully.

'_Get the job done, then you will have your revenge.'_

"Lex Luthor?" Clark said, "I should have known he'd find a way to come back to life. What does he want?"

"The real question is; what do YOU want?" Edge replied coyly, "Your lover or your mother? Choose quickly, you can only save one."

Clark lunged for the old man, but a piercing pain gripped his body; green kryptonite. He saw the emerald venom placed two feet away from him.

"Where's Lois?"

"Where you two first met" Edge replied.

"How do you know where we met?" Clark spat through his teeth.

Edge grimaced, turned on his heel and simply walked away.

Eventually, the kryptonite forced Clark to collapse onto the floor. He lay there, wishing hopelessly for Green Arrow to make an appearance. Little did he know, the Emerald Archer was but only a few minutes away.

"He knows your secret?" the distorted voice rang in Clark's ears, "Didn't know the Blur had fans."

"Thanks Oliver", Clark breathed heavily as he heaved himself up.

"Ollie?" Chloe spoke through the ear piece, "I've got bad news."

"What is it?"

"It's the jet…it's crashing!"

"What jet?" Clark bellowed, "What jet Oliver?" His stomach sank three inches.

"Your mum's" Oliver whispered as a chill ran down his spine.

Clark snagged the ear piece from Oliver, "Give me the coordinates. NOW!"

"Clark! You can't fly!" Chloe chimed.

"Chloe…please!"

"It's over waters Clark, how are you going to manage?"

Clark already flung the piece into Oliver's face and sped his way to Kansas International.

The jet was just at the edge of the Atlantic Ocean.

Suddenly, he remembered Lois. His mother or Lois…he was torn; this was an all time low, even for Lex.

'Where you two first met?' he thought to himself, 'I was fully Kryptonian when we first met…she found me in that corn field.'

"Miller's Field!" Clark exclaimed, "That's where she is!"

"Claaaark!" he could hear her scream, "Save your mum! Leave me be! Go save her!"

Clark could also hear flames of fire licking close to Lois.

His heart sank five inches.

His mind told him to do the right thing, but what was the right thing? Both! Save both of course!

He zapped across towns to Miller's Field and spotted Lois from afar. As he went closer, the shape became more defined; it wasn't Lois.

It wasn't Lois. It was a scarecrow with a tape stuck to it. A trick to distract him?

He checked as thoroughly as he could before leaving.

Time was running out and the jet would be crashing into wild waters any second now.

Speeding his way across Central America, he prayed and prayed…even if he wasn't a devout Christian and doubted the existence of God, he kept on praying.

He spotted the small, black air craft, falling into the dangerous whirlpool.

The impact of his force on the water would cause a devastatingly big wave…yet again, Clark's brain was fizzled with choices.

'I can't fly. I need to be able to fly…please body, please defy gravity'

At first, he leaped from the ground, but the force wasn't enough.

Clark closed his eyes and thought of Jor-El

'Let your insecurities go Kal-El'

"I will NOT fail. I will fly! I can do this Mum! I'll save you!"

He let everything go as his legs bounced off the floor. Lana, Johnathan Kent, Davis Bloome, Milton Fines.

*flash*

Clark felt the wind hitting his face fiercely, he was doing it!

Grabbing the right wing of the plane, he zoomed down and placed it gently onto the pane of land before them.

As soon as he made sure everyone was alright, he sped his way to Miller's Field again.

"Lois!"

"I'm here Clark!"

"Lois? Your face!"

"Clark!" she whimpered weakly, afraid to cry in case the tears stung her face.

"What happened?" Clark yelled, "I made sure you weren't here!"

"As soon as you left, he put me back" she answered, pointing to where the scarecrow was.

Seconds later, Lois passed out in Clark's arms.

Monitors beeped as the surgeons worked on the patient.

Clark paced around the hospital, thinking unclearly as Martha Kent and Perry White laid in there beds sleeping.

"Clark! Thank God you're okay" Chloe got on her tip toes to give him a gently squeeze on his shoulders.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy you saved your mum."

Oliver and Clark shared a private moment.

"Lois" she whispered, as sudden realisation sank in, "Lois."

Ripples of sobs ripped through her chest and Oliver rubbed her collar bone sympathetically, "Shhh. Come on Chlo, she's in theatre. She'll be fine."

The OT sign turned green as Lois' gurney was pushed though the doors.

Her face was covered in white cotton dressing, there were fresh stitches down her chest.

"Emil!" Chloe cried out, leaping at the man, "How is she?"

He gave a sympathetic smile as he said, "She needs a lot of rest, a lot of pain killers and a lot of oxygen to clear out her lungs. Other than that and a few scars that will vanish, she's fine."

Clark's anxious face and Chloe's torment disappeared as Lois woke from unconsciousness.

"Legs", Oliver sighed with relief as Chloe's hips fit into his arms and the couple took a step outside to give the love birds some space.

"How's Mrs Kent?"

"She's fine. Get some rest you beautiful, stubborn woman" Clark pressed half heartedly.

"I love you" Lois muttered sleepily.

"Too much, it seems" Clark said worriedly.


End file.
